paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Gewehr 3
20-round battle rifle with sniper conversion kit |unlock = 52 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $921,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 100 |rpm = 0.092 |damage = 99 |accuracy = 68 |stability = 48 |concealment = 12 |threat = 26 |reload_min = 1.4 |reload_max = 2 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 2.1 |hipfire_m_min = 2.1 |hipfire_m_max = 2.45 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = g3 (player) heavy_zeal_sniper (ZEAL Heavy) |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 1.00|ammo_b_max = 3.50}} The Gewehr 3 is an assault rifle and a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack, alongside the Clarion, Gecko 7.62 and GL40. It is the fourth battle rifle to be added, preceded by the M308, Eagle Heavy, and Falcon, listed in order of release. Overview The fourth battle rifle added to Payday 2, the Gewehr 3 seems to be statistically close to the Eagle Heavy and Falcon at first glance, but bears a number of unique modifications that can bring it more in line with the M308; its DMR Kit reduces magazine capacity to and maximum ammo to along with an ammo pickup reduction, but increases damage by for a total of not counting barrel extensions. Alternatively, the shorter assault barrel allows for a higher maximum ammo capacity (+ , for a total of ), increasing the rifle's staying power in extended combat, while reducing the damage to . However, it does not increase ammo pickup. With all of its marksman-oriented mods, the Gewehr 3 can reach an accuracy score of , resulting in absolutely no spread at all. This, however, comes at the cost of 40 stability, making the weapon hard to control for quick successive shots. The Gewehr 3 has one of the highest buy and sell prices in the game, tied with the Thanatos .50 cal, Patchett L2A1, GL40, and Uzi. Summary : * High base damage * High base accuracy * Fastest base reloads of all assault rifles * Can be converted into a high-damage, high-accuracy rifle like the M308 with 8 more rounds in total ammo with slightly less damage * Can have its total ammo increased by rounds through mods, which few other weapons can do * Stock iron sights are fairly open and uncluttered, with only a small blind spot. * Extremely versatile effectively being 3 assault rifles in one : * Very low base stability, strong recoil even when extensively modded * Poor base concealment, not suitable for a Holdout rifle compared to better options * Most of its stability-increasing mods also reduce accuracy, and vice-versa, which can make it difficult to balance accuracy and stability without non-unique mods * Several of its mods are locked behind the GL40 achievement Not Today, as part of the only achievement that unlocks several parts of only one different gun, and not itself In comparison to similar weapons: Eagle Heavy= *Lower maximum damage, not counting the Gewehr 3's DMR Kit *Same maximum accuracy *Same maximum stability *Less concealability *Same size magazine *Same size ammo pool, not counting the Gewehr 3's Assault Kit *Eagle Heavy always unlocked, Gewehr 3 unlocks at level 52 *Costs more *Higher rate of fire *Faster reloads *Same ammo pickup rate *Wider selection of mods *Unique mods locked behind achievements *Gewehr 3's DLC same price as Eagle Heavy's |-|Falcon= *Lower maximum damage, not counting the Gewehr 3's DMR Kit *Same maximum accuracy *Same maximum stability *Less concealability *Gewehr 3's magazine size cannot go above 20 without skills, Falcon's can reach 40 *Same size ammo pool, not counting the Gewehr 3's Assault Kit *Unlocks 10 levels later *Same cost *Lower rate of fire *Faster reloads *Same ammo pickup rate *Narrower selection of mods *Gewehr 3's DLC costs less than Falcon's Tips * Fully Loaded applies after maximum ammo modification by the Assault Kit or DMR Kit; this gives the Gewehr 3 rounds with the Assault Kit, with the standard barrel, or with the DMR Kit. * Surefire basic is very useful with the Gewehr 3 as it is the only way to increase its magazine capacity. * The Gewehr 3 with its DMR Kit performs roughly similar to an M308, albeit with worse Accuracy overall and significantly lower ammo pickup. Builds Assault Rifle= This Build aims to optimize all combat related stats and has average damage ( ) with good Accuracy ( ) and average Stability ( ). When used in conjunction with Stable Shot basic and Steady Grip aced your Accuracy comes up to ( ) and your Stability is boosted to perfect ( ). These are the highest combined stats you can achieve without using The Bigger the Better Suppressor in conjunction with The Professional skill. * Assault Kit ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Accuracy Boost ( ) * Tactical Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Precision Grip ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Precision Stock ( ) The best way to further boost Accuracy over Stability is to simply swap Tactical Foregrip ( ) for the Precision Foregrip ( ) for ( ) Accuracy and ( ) Stability (after skills). Auto Fire does not seem to be able to provide any clear benefit. |-|Silenced Assault Rifle= By combining The Professional aced and Steady Grip aced in conjunction with The Bigger the Better Suppressor you can make an average damage ( ), perfect Accuracy ( ) and perfect Stability assault rifle ( ) * Assault Kit ( ) * The Bigger the Better Suppressor ( ) * Stability Boost ( ) * Precision Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Precision Grip ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Precision Stock ( ) |-|Battle Rifle= This build uses Stable Shot basic and Steady Grip aced to achieve the highest combined stats possible (without a silencer and The Professional skills) to make a high damage ( ), very high Accuracy ( ) and very high Stability ( ) build. You can choose either the Accuracy Boost ( ) or Stability Boost ( ) to push one stat to perfect ( ) to your liking. * Competitor's Compensator ( ) * Accuracy Boost ( ) or Stability Boost ( ) * Tactical Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Precision Grip ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Precision Stock ( ) |-|Silenced Battle Rifle= This build uses The Professional Aced, Stable Shot basic and Steady Grip basic and is the most efficient (skill wise) method of attaining a high damage ( , after Fast and Furious), perfect Accuracy ( ) and perfect Stability ( ) build. If you combine Steady Grip aced with The Professional aced and possibly Stable Shot basic there are many ways to achieve perfect stats and you can almost make the rifle to your aesthetic tastes while still easily achieving perfect stats. * The Bigger the Better Suppressor ( ) * Wooden Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Precision Grip ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Wooden Stock ( ) |-|DMR Rifle= There are a couple ways to achieve perfect Accuracy and Stability with the DMR kit and without Auto Fire mod to do so. This build requires Stable Shot basic and Steady Grip aced and provides you with a very high damage ( ), perfect Accuracy ( ) and perfect Stability ( ) DMR rifle that doesn't sacrifice select fire. * DMR Kit ( ) * Competitor's Compensator ( ) * Stability Boost ( ) * Precision Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Precision Grip ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Wooden Stock ( ) |-|Silenced DMR Rifle= There are two ways that are the most efficient methods for attaining perfect stats using The Professional and a silencer with the DMR Kit and it just depends on whether you want to have Stable Shot basic or Steady Grip basic. If you choose to have both Stable Shot basic and Steady Grip aced you can again choose some aesthetics over stats for some modifications. Both of these builds yield a very high damage ( ), perfect Accuracy ( ) and perfect Stability ( ) silenced DMR rifle that doesn't sacrifice select fire. ) * The Bigger the Better Suppressor ( ) * Wooden Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Retro Grip ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Wooden Stock ( ) - Build 2= Stable Shot basic with the Professional aced (requires a Stat Boost mod) * DMR Kit ( ) * The Bigger the Better Suppressor ( ) * Stability Boost ( ) * Wooden Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Precision Grip ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Wooden Stock ( ) }} Available modifications Barrel= series' Assault kit.}} , a sniper variant of the basic G3. *The Gewehr 3 gains a significant amount of recoil per shot upon installation of the DMR Kit. In reality, designated marksman rifles does not necessarily have increased recoil over their assault rifle counterparts. This is especially true in the cases of converted assault/combat rifles as the caliber remains the same, and the increased kinetic energy from the extended barrel is nominal at most as the barrel twist rate (which dictates recoil more accurately than barrel length) usually remains unchanged. *The barrel and magazine combo alone does not usually indicate what designation the weapon has, the DMR qualification usually encompasses the rifle's various accessories such as bipods, grips, scopes and stocks in addition to barrels. A more accurate name for the in-game mod would be DMR Barrel and complementary Low-capacity Magazine.}} |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= sniper rifle, a close relative and technical sub-derivative of the basis G3.}} , a G3A3 adaptation manufactured under license from H&K.}} |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= sniper rifle, a close relative and technical sub-derivative of the basis G3.}} |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Gewehr-3-Mosh-Time.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Gewehr-3-IMUR-Spotter.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Gewehr-3-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' refers to , a type of dance where the participants push or slam into each other. This dance is generally associated with , a derivative of punk rock. *The bears notable similarity to the Asiimov family of skins in . Achievements Bulldozers using the Gewehr 3 Rifle. Unlocks the Sniper Barrel for the Clarion rifle, Sniper Stock, Sniper Grip and Sniper Foregrip for the Gecko 7.62 rifle, Precision Stock, Precision Foregrip, Precision Grip and the DMR Kit for the Gewehr 3 rifle as well as the “Black Death” mask.}} Trivia * The Gewehr 3 is based upon a battle rifle, albeit fitted with a metal trigger group of the first generation G3 instead of the newer Navy one. Oddly enough, it has fire selector dials on both sides of the trigger group similar to a G3A3A1, despite the old-model trigger group being designed only for right-handed shooters. * Installing unique mods on the Gewehr 3 transforms it into various real-world configurations of the G3. As the rifle was based primarily on a "new-model", some of these part kits are incompatible in reality. ** Installing the Wooden Stock and Foregrip makes it a legitimate "old-model", though newer model G3s are generally not compatible with these parts unless modified. ** The DMR Kit gives it the barrel of the G3SG/1 marksman variant. ** Attaching the Precision Foregrip, Grip and Stock combo makes it look like the but retains the G3's ironsights. * The name Gewehr 3 is the written-out form of the weapon's real-life designation as the G3, making it among the few weapons whose in-game designation reflects a real-life one. ** The Gewehr 3 is referred to as the "Gewehr 3 Rifle" on the results screen. This is redundant as "gewehr" (correct pronunciation is "guv-air" with the accent on the second syllable) alone means "rifle" in German. * The announcement site description of the Gewehr 3 mentions a Spanish rifle that served as the design inspiration for the in-game weapon. This is likely a reference to the CETME Model B, whose design was purchased from CETME by Heckler & Koch to produce the G3. * There is an unusable bipod attached to the default foregrip, and a sling on both the Plastic and Wooden foregrip modifications. * The Gewehr 3 has faint writing stamped into its lower receiver on each side. ** It is a product of the German company " ", the same manufacturer as the Bootleg, Jackal, Little Friend 7.62, Compact 40mm, M13 9mm and Contractor. ** On the 'right' side (hidden when holding the weapon in first person) are three Latin words - Spurius, Vilius, and Rug. This roughly translates to "Cheap Fucking Knockoff", or "Cheap Bastard Knockoff" in Latin. ** The opposite side bears 'S.P.R. 141592' and '6/85', followed by German writing "Dies ist das beste Scharfschützengewehr. Ja, das ist es. Keine fragen, mach es einfach. BEEILEN" that translates roughly to "This is the best sniper. Yes, it is. No questions, just do it. Hurry!". Followed by the caliber "cal. 7.62mm NATO". Changing "beeilen" to "beeilung" improves the sentence somewhat. * Curiously, the Gewehr 3's menu icon lacks a trigger. Each grip also has its own unique trigger model. * Prior to Update #109.1, Sniper units carried CAR-4s instead of Gewehr 3s in DMR mode, modified with the Precision parts kit and Theia Magnified Scope on the top rail. This change is presumably done to give said units a more "proper" sniper weapon. ** The mentioned scope cannot be used on the player's variant of the Gewehr 3. * The Gewehr 3 is the first and only DLC weapon to have a DMR kit available. Gallery G3.jpg|Preview of the Gewehr 3 in stock form. G3right.png|Writing on the Gewehr 3 lower receiver, right side 2014-09-07 00009.jpg|Writing on the Gewehr 3 lower receiver, left side. ru:Gewehr 3 Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gage Assault Pack DLC